What's the Next Step, Kairi?
by muffnbootz
Summary: Does Kairi know? Will Sora leave her behind?Will our readers review? Why am I asking all these questions!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Surane: Kingdom Hearts is my second fav Game/Manga. It used to be first until I learned about Naruto**

**Recommended song: Listen to your Heart **

**(i don't know the artist, but the piano version works best)**

**Muffn: ish DHT if im correct **

Surane: So people don't get confused (Muffn: THT B NT NICE!!) this is set just after they received a letter from King Mickey.

* * *

The sun was inching closer to the horizen. Its reflection shone on the ocean waters like a spotlight searching for the star of a show. Soon, it would be twilight.

In the distance, Kairi saw her beloved friends on the sideways paopu tree. The two boys were looking over the recent message they received from the King. Apparantly, he needed them immediately.

Sadness filled her heart. She couldn't let Sora and Riku leave again for they had already been gone a good two years. Kairi couldn't handle them leaving again.

Suddenly, an orange and yellow gummi ship landed on the island. Inside was Donald and Goofy. Kairi began to run down the bridge, but stopped halfway. They jumped out and talked to Sora. She was close enough to hear was being said.

"Did you get the King's message?" asked Donald.

"Yeah, we did!" said Riku, as he showed the paper and the bottle to the humaniod dog and the talking duck.

"So, your ready right?"

Both faces grew sullen. Sora scratched the back of his head and replied, "Well, we just got here yesterday. I don't want to leave Kairi again."

Kairi blushed for a few seconds and went back to a devastated mood.

"Can't this mission wait until next month, or something?" questioned Riku.

"Sorry, the King wants us now." said Goofy.

Sora felt a presence and turned around. All he saw was Kairi's backside running up the bridge. "Kairi, wait!"

He ran after her...

* * *

...But she was too fast. Kairi had already made it to the boats. 

'Woah...she's fast!'

She got two paddle and threw them inside. Looking back, Sora was halfway across the beach. Kiari then pushed the boat away from the dock. After a few attempts of running, she tried to jump in, but it was no use. It was hard to jump when the water is above your knees.

While casting off, Sora finally reached the boats. He ran into the water and grabbed her hand before she got in the wooden boat. "Kairi, please wait!"

The blue-eyed brunette simply ignored him and snatched her hand back. She hopped into the boat and began to paddle.

Sora began to walk back to shore. Halfway there, he turned around and fell back into the water and sat still**. (A/N: The water level is shallow.)**

'Does she hate me?'

Riku came running to his best friend's side and bent down. He could see that Sora was staring at Kairi rowing back to the mainland. "Sora! Are you alright? What's wrong with Kairi?"

Sora looked at Riku and asked, "Did I hurt her feelings?"

* * *

Kairi to her bedroom with a cold tear-streaked face. That didn't go by her mother, "Kairi, what's wrong?" 

She slammed the door shut and placed a chair under the doorknob. The last thing she wanted was someone bothering her.

The brunette flopped on to her bed and buried her head into a pillow.

After crying for an hour, she sat up and let silent tears fall. A female voice startled her,

"Kairi, Why did you act like that?"

She looked around the room and saw a blonde girl ,in a white dress, standing in front of her with crossed arms. Her nobody, Namine. Kairi sat up on the edge of her bed.

Namine spoke up again, "Don't you care about Sora?"

"Well, yeah." Kairi managed to sputter out with a blubber.

"If you really cared about Sora, you wouldn't have run off like that!" Namine yelled.

(Hearing Namine yell is a rare moment)

"Well, what am I supposed to do!?! Say 'I hope you die'!?!" she yelled back.

"Kairi, you know that you'd never say that to Sora. Think positive thoughts." said the blonde girl, obviously calmed down a bit.

"What are you now? A Therapist?" Kairi still yelling.

"No, but I have been thinking about doing that... Anyway, you know the next step."

"What 'next step'? Sora is leaving tonight. I don't know what's next." Kairi began to sulk again.

"Now is the time..."

"For what?" she gave her nobody a confused look.

"To listen to your heart, Kairi. Listen."

And at that, Namine disappeared. Kairi looked blankly at the spot she had been standing.

She whispered, "Listen to your heart, huh?"

Seconds later, her mom opened the door. "Sweety, is everything alright?"

Kairi continued the silent tears as she told her mom everything. Stunned, Mother sat next on the bed and comforted her daughter. "Don't worry, Kairi. He will come back. I am sure that boy cares about you too."

But Kairi didn't hear her. She was busy thinking of the next step.

* * *

"Come on, Sora. We have already wasted enough time already!" yelled Riku. 

The sun was nearly all the way down and the ocean winds were picking up. The gummi ship sat on the beach waiting to leave. Sora was at the edge of beach looking inland...

...waiting for Kairi...

He knew that she wanted to say goodbye to him.

Donald knew exactly what he was thinking and told him. "We know you care about Kairi, but maybe she doesn't want to say goodbye. Now, let's go!"

"NO, I have to say goodbye to her!" he said, still looking inland and hiding the fact he doubted that she will come. A tear fell down his cheek.

Goofy came up to the Keyblade Master and put a caring hand on his shoulder. "Please, Sora. We need to go now."

Sora wiped away the already dry tear and turned around. He nodded in agreement and started for the gummi ship.

He reached the gummi ship and turned for one last look at Destiny Islands. His heart felt heavy.

"SORA!" shouted a voice.

He looked around again and saw a figure coming toward the beach.

It was Kairi.

"Kairi!" he yelled in an almost girlish voice. Sora ran back inland and came up to Kairi. She was holding a small item.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in any wa-" he began, but she put two fingers on his mouth and whispered to him.

"You don't have to apologize...I should."

And with that, she pulled him close and show her true affection for him (on his lips). He allowed it and placed his arms around her back.

(**Meanwhile, Surane clapped with delight while Muffn was dying of all this romance crud, that people called a 'good story'**)

While he was distracted, Kairi carefully put the item in his coat pocket, and resumed the kiss.

"SORA, LAST TIME! HURRY UP!" yelled Donald, obviously having a temper tantrum.

Sora let go of the kiss and ran down the beach. Kairi quickly grabbed his hand and said,

"Don't forget about me..."

"Kairi, why did you kiss me?" he asked, getting ready to pull away.

"I listened to my heart." she said, while smiling.

Sora gave his signature smile back and escaped Kairi's grasp. She remained where she stood and watched her new boyfriend leave Destiny Islands.

And once again, the great Namine reappeared next to her. She gave Kairi an approving glance while saying, "Well, what did I tell you? He does actually care about you."

"Of course he does, or else he wouldn't have risked his life to save mine."

"By the way, what did you put into his pocket?"

"Something that I know he will never lose..."

She resumed looking at the now moonlight sky.

* * *

The satisfied Sora walked gradually to his seat. Her last words still remained inside his head. 'Listen to your heart'

Goofy and Riku giggled at Sora as he walked past.

Donald, still having a temper tantrum, yelled at Sora,

"Sure did take your precious time"

Riku gave a wink at his partener and continued Donald's statement,

"Right, lover boy?"

More giggling followed, immediately.

Sora blushed intensely and quickly sat down. He lifted his head and stared the at the open sky in front of the gummi ship.

Oddly, his right pocket felt heavy. The Keyblade Master stuffed his hand inside and grabbed the item. He held it close as he opened his hand.

...Kairi's Lucky Charm...

He stared at the paopu shaped charm and held out in front of him; unknowing that his three teammates were right behind his chair and also staring at the charm.

Sora carefully placed it inside his pocket and grabbed the controls of the gummi ship, ready for the next adventure that King Mickey had waiting for them.

* * *

**I loved that! And the song just goes perfectly with this. (well of course! the phrase was mentioned about four times!)**

**Anyway, I dedicate this to my cousins:**

**This short story was inspired by the both of you and I wish you a safe and Merry Christmas! And I hope you two have finally got past Cerberus on the first game!**

**R&R, and you will get candy!**

**Muffn: ISH A MIRCLE! SHE WROTES SOMETHING OTHER THAN NARUTO!  
**

**Bye!**


End file.
